


Take Us Back to the Start

by elcapitan_rogers



Series: Romanogers AU [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Beta Read by heyfrenchfreudiana Thank you so much!</p><p>Please kindly leave a review</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"During the Battle of Manhattan incident, the five anonymous heroes fought against the extra-terrestrial beings known as the Chituari. They disappeared after the fight ended. Working as a team, the five heroes succeeded in protecting New York City. The only question is, who are they? Nobody seems to know who they are but the people of New York City already have a name for them…"

Television in local Shawarma joint still reported the news, the biggest news in the world. Five young male teenagers sat in their usual booth for their weekly Wednesday Shawarma night.

Everyone was interested in this news as every pair of eyes was fixed on the television. Some even made a comment, but the five boys sat quietly and ate their food.

"The man in red, white and blue is named Captain America. The man in red and gold iron suit is called Iron Man. The man in battle armor and winged helmet is named the God of Thunder. The raging green monster is the Hulk and the last guy wielding bow and arrow, is called Hawkeye…"

* * *

In a conference room, a man in a black trench coat was standing quietly, listening to the news. He was in the middle of the meeting with the World Security Council.

"Director, this incident was out of our control," A middle-aged woman stated. "If you do nothing to contain this situation and arrest those vigilantes…"

"Those vigilantes have no right to fight in this battle."

"They are not registered heroes in our database. Their power was never had been seen before!"

"Councilmen, I assure you that I'm doing everything in my power to find these heroes," The director calmly replied. "We already have a list of suspects. It is our luck that they are all in the same place."

"Director, we want these men within 5 months."

"Then we need to call in our best," Fury said.

* * *

**_Marvel District, New York._ **

"Hey! Wake uppppp!" The blond shouted and shook the black-haired boy who was asleep.

"What da—," the sleepy black-haired boy muttered and sat up straight.

"This is the first day of the semester. Tell me you didn't plan to be late on the first day, Tony?"

"You never took me for a responsible student, Steve." Tony got up from his bed and scratched his head "And get out of my room!"

"Even you are a genius, Tony, you still need the attendant."

Steve Rogers, the tall and muscular blond with baby blue eyes, was indeed a very handsome young man. He was wearing blue t-shirt with a red and white jacket that Tony had to say a few words about it.

"You are so patriotic, Spangles."

Nonetheless, Steve didn't mind.

Tony Stark was the only son of the billionaire Howard Stark. He was tall and lean with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. On his chest had a glowing blue light from the arc reactor attached to his chest to keep the shrapnel from his heart.

"Okay girls! You know the way out. I have to go to school now."

Tony got up from a bed that had been hiding two girls that he'd brought home the night before, and walked right into the bathroom. One was a stunning brunette, yawning and making faces at Tony. The other one was a blonde girl with a pair of brown eyes who complained about being kicked out so early in the morning. Tony compromised by letting them stay at the tower until noon. If they didn't leave, he would have someone escort them out.

Steve came down and smelled breakfast and tea. Bruce must have cooked again, Steve thought to himself. And just as he predicted, Bruce Banner, the thinnest and shortest boy in the group, was sitting at the kitchen island, sipping tea. The boy, whose genius lay in the same league as Tony Stark's, had brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a green t-shirt and grey jeans. Thor Odinson was the only one that was taller than Steve. He had long blond hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. He was devouring a pop tart.

"Friend Steven! Join me in this feasting," Thor boomed with a mouth full of pop tart.

Steve reached his hand for the sandwich, "Where is Cli—."

An arrow shot through the sandwich in Steve's hand, pulling it back above his head. Blue eyes traced up and found the one he was asking about, sitting in his nest, a lift box hanging from the ceiling. Clint always loved high places. It gave him a great vantage point and he could see better from the distance.

"Sorry, Bro. This one is peanut butter and jelly."

Clint Barton swung himself down. The boy with short blond hair and grey eyes was standing next to Steve. He was a bit shorter than Steve and wearing a black t-shirt and a dark purple jacket.

And that made up their little group of five, living together in the same building.


	2. HOW THEY MET

Steve Rogers was just an ordinary little boy from a normal family who lived within Marvel district. He was the son of the army Captain Joseph Rogers and nurse Sarah Rogers. He met his best friends for the first time on the first day of kindergarten.

"Alright, Steve. This is your school." Sarah spoke up as Joseph pulled their car over.

"Are you ready, Champ?" Joseph turned to his son.

"Maybe," the little blond boy with bright blue eyes replied anxiously.

Sarah carried her son out from the back seat and put him down before she knelt down and said. "Steven Rogers, you can do it." She kissed his cheeks lovingly.

"We love you, buddy," Joseph ruffled his son's hair. "And don't forget to make friends and have some fun."

"Yes sir!" The little boy eagerly replied and saluted his father with a cheerful smile on his face.

The parents were very proud of their son that he didn't cry like most kids. He had no fear as he walked away from them without looking back.

Even though he was just a small kid, Steve Rogers was bigger in term of size than others. When he turned around the corner, he found two brown-haired boys being terrorized by three bigger kids. Steve ran and pushed the two big guys away at the same moment another boy with long blond hair came in and helped Steve.

The three bullies turned and ran away when they saw that they were outnumbered as Steve helped both two smaller boys up on their feet. Incredibly, they were and ready to fight back again.

"Thanks for the help." Steve said to the boy with long blond hair next to him.

"It's okay. I cannot stand when they scare someone smaller than them," The boy replied in a strange and thick English accent.

The blond kids turned to the two brown-haired boys. The first one brushed the dust of himself once he got on his feet. Judging by his clothes and his belongings, he was rich. The other boy didn't dress up in clothes that were as fancy but he did look as though he knew the first boy.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked

"We're fine. Thanks for the help." The second boy with not-so-fancy clothes, curly brown hair and glasses replied.

"We almost kicked their butt!" The rich lad said, "But thanks for the help anyway. I'm Tony Stark and this is Bruce Banner, my friend."

"I am Thor Odinson."

"I'm Steve Rogers. Nice to meet all of you."

"Are you two coming with us?" Tony asked. It wasn't something he normally did. He used to have only Bruce as his friend, but these two weren't so bad at all because they were helping them with the bullies, something and that made Tony want to be friends with them. At least, he could feel a bit safer with two bigger kids with him and Bruce. "We can be friends."

Thor and Steve looked at each other before nodding at the same time.

"Aye! Thor Odinson finally made friends!" Thor boomed loudly and laughed happily.

Thor had just moved to New York City with his family. He was new to this town and he didn't have any friends in the neighborhood. This would mark the very first friends he had made.

Tony and Bruce felt safer when they had Steve and Thor as their friends because they were smaller than the others and had a potential to be bullied but with Steve and Thor, they seemed to help them out with bullies.

They walked through the dining hall, the place where the last future member of the group was. Once they stepped inside, Thor saw the lollipop machine and pulled Steve's sleeve.

"Son of Odin loves lollipops!"

They raced to the machine with Tony and Bruce following behind. They pitched in the money that their parents gave to them and got themselves one per each. When they were about to eat their sweets, Steve saw another blonde haired kid looking at them from the table he was perching. Grey eyes fixed at the lollipop in Steve's hand and the boy knew right away that the other kid wanted the candy too.

Steve walked straight to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Another kid replied with a pride in his voice. He didn't like sympathy, even though he was a poor orphan raised by owner of the circus. He wouldn't take anything that other people offered, even when he was hungry and envied the rich kids in front of him.

"It's alright. You can have it. I still have a quarter left." Steve told. "You look like you're hungry. Eat it." He insisted and placed the lollipop in the other boy's hand.

Grey eyes looked at Steve, only seeing sincerity and a bright smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, take it. It can help you feel better!" Steve insisted again. He could clearly see the sadness with a hint of envious in Clint's eyes, "You can join me and my friends over there. Come with us so you don't have to be alone!"

Steve led the boy back to Tony, Bruce and Thor. The orphan didn't know what had gotten into him that he was following this guy. He had never trusted anyone but himself, but the sincerity and the smile made him seem kind. This boy made him lower his guard enough to trust someone else. Growing up in the street and in the circus could be hard and Clint had learned early on, since before he could remember, that he couldn't trust anyone. He had to live day by day by himself, searching for food in the garbage and fighting to keep it. Even when he was with the circus owner, Clint couldn't trust the fellow kids in the circus. Life was hard but Clint learned how to survive.

There was something that made him want to follow Steve Rogers.

"Hey! I made a new friend!" Steve announced gleefully.

Everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm Clint Barton."

"So….There are five of us now?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"And I will protect my friends forever!" Thor boomed again and hugged everyone.

* * *

With the district so small, everyone knew everyone in town and the kids including Steve and his friends, always stayed in the same school, knowing each other since they were very young. They studied together and they played together, not trusting anyone else except themselves.

They grew up and their friendship only became stronger, cementing over the years. Many people tried to be a part of the group, but they never let anyone in.

Thor and Steve were the tallest and strongest of the group. When they joined forces, no one could stop them and they always protected everyone in the group. Bruce and Tony were the geniuses of the group and always locked themselves inside the labs or library. Clint followed them because he was the only daredevil who was willing to try everything that Tony and Bruce invented. He also tagged along often to find somewhere quiet enough to sleep. No one talked about it, but he found it easier to sleep when he wasn't at home. As mentioned before, circus life was hard. He had been forced by his foster dad, the owner of the circus, to practice at young age. It was always so loud even at night and Clint had trouble sleeping all the time.

As they grew older, right around primary school, they picked up the name "the Avengers" fort themselves. It started off as a joke and Tony thought it would be catchy while Clint thought it was cool for them to have a gang name. The name of the group started to catch on and that was how everyone called them. The group was in the top spot of the school along with two other groups that consisted of the most popular students in school, "The First Class" and the "Hellions".

"The First Class" was a group of mutant students led by Scott Summer while "the Hellions" were a group of popular and rich female students led by Emma Frost, known as the White Queen, who chose her group members all by herself.

The three of them were the group that counterpoised the power balance with each other but they all lived happily and peacefully in Marvel High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by heyfrenchfreudiana Thank you so much!
> 
> Please kindly leave a review


	3. Becoming the Super Soldier

The five boys came to school at the same time. Tony came with Bruce in his brand new Audi R8, Clint and Thor in a yellow and black striped Chevrolet Camaro, and Steve on his huge Harley Davidson bike. Every girl stared at them with interest, especially Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

Tony was already everyone's sweetheart because he was a charming and rich playboy who could pick anyone in the school that he wanted. Steve, on the other hand, got his title solely by himself. Tall, muscular, baby blues eyes, gentle smile and a cute personality. He always took care of everyone and stopped the bully. Steve was a gentleman with every girl and a good man at heart who loved to help.

He had to thank god and the miracle that had made him had everything he was.

* * *

All of this happened when they were in 8th grade. Steve started to get really sick after his mother passed away. Nobody noticed it until Steve didn't come to school for a week. The gang was suspicious so they decided to visit him at home.

His father, Joseph, had passed away three years earlier. It had only been three months since his mother, Sarah, had passed after getting hit while working at a dreadful disease clinic and she couldn't shake whatever she'd caught. Howard insisted that he should move in with Tony, Clint, and Bruce right away but Steve said that he would take two weeks to pack everything and that he wanted to stay in his house a little longer. Howard made a deal with the boy that he would do everything to keep this house exactly as when Steve left it. When Steve reached the age that he could live by himself, he would be able to move back whenever he wanted.

Steve couldn't thank Howard enough for what he had done. The house was the last memory of the family he once had, the parents he once had. Once Howard dealt with the process of becoming the legal guardian of Steve Rogers, he sent someone over to stay with Steve. Timothy Dugan and his wife, some of Howard's most trusted friends, left Steve alone in the house due to their busy errands for Howard, making sure to drop by every night.

Everyone in the group tried to be there for Steve but he shut them out. He wanted to deal with his grief alone and didn't want to put the burden on anyone's shoulders and everyone in the group respected his wishes. Howard made sure he was taken care of financially and supported Steve with everything he needed.

It was two weeks after his mother's death and Steve didn't show up at school for a week. The gang had had enough and they went to his house after class.

Tony strode into the house to discover complete silence, as if nobody was home. But then Clint heard a loud, violent cough from upstairs followed by a sound of something hitting the floor. Everyone darted to Steve's bedroom to find Steve unconscious on the floor. He was pale and thinner than the last time they had seen him. Steve was always tall and strong just like Thor but now his lips had no color and his body was sweating and shaking uncontrollably.

"TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!" Bruce shouted.

Thor carried Steve's body down the stairs to Tony's limousine, which was waiting for them. Tony quickly dialed his father.

"Dad, Steve is really sick. He has symptoms that Bruce and I have never seen before and I think he is about to die."

"Take him to our family hospital. I will arrange everything." Howard said, "I will be there soon."

"Yes, pa." Tony replied and hang up, "Happy, Maria Stark Memorial please."

Happy, the limo driver, sped up and took them to the hospital. Steve began to cough violently again and mumbled something nobody could catch.

"Hang on, buddy." Clint said.

* * *

When Howard Stark got the phone call from his son, he called the hospital right away. Steve Rogers was like a son to him. In fact, he loved every member of the group as if they were his own children. Howard saw the strong friendship and sincerity between each one of them instead of greed for his son's billion dollar future inheritance.

And Steve Rogers had always helped Tony out of his complicated situations. Howard loved this boy for his pure heart and kind soul.

"Tony!" Howard called when he say his son in from of the ER.

"Dad, Dr. Erskine is diagnosing Steve right now."

"That's great. Dr. Erskine is the best. You don't have to worry. He will take a very good care of Steve." Howard assured, "You should go and wait in the waiting room. It will be more comfortable."

The billionaire led the kids into the waiting room. Nobody did anything except sit in silence, worried about Steve. Tony walked back and forth and mumbling something about how should noticed Steve's symptoms. Bruce tried to calm down and not freaking out. Thor and Clint sat and stared at the white wall.

Around midnight, Dr. Erskine came out of the ER to talk to Howard. The kids followed him because they were anxious about Steve and needed to hear from the doctor that their friend was getting better.

"His condition was worse than I originally thought, Mr. Stark. There is a very little chance that he will survive."

"Is there nothing we can do to cure him?"

"I afraid there is nothing we can do."

When Tony heard this, he ran to his father with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, you gotta help him. Anything! Please don't let him die. He's our best friend. Please, Dad. Help him." Tony begged.

"Please, Mr. Stark." Clint joined in too.

"Alright, kids. I will talk about this with Dr. Erskine." Howard said and pushed them back inside the waiting room, "Wait here, I will try to figure out something."

Howard led Dr. Abraham Erskine into the doctor's office so that he could discuss Steve's symptoms without the children listening in.

"He is swamped with deadly diseases, everything occurring at the same time. I don't know where I should start treating him first. If I treat the first symptom, it might trigger other symptoms and made things worse. He will die within a week if we can't find a way to cure him."

"We have the best medical team. We have the best technology in the world. We have everything but how in the worlds is it that we can't cure a boy?"

"Steve has many complicated diseases. That is why he is worse than other people, Mr. Stark. I understand that he's like a son to you. I love this boy too but I don't think we can do anything."

It hurt the doctor to say it too. He had known the boy for a very long time. His mother used to take him to work and he remembered the boy eagerly watched everyone working. Sometimes when Sara was busy, Steve would do his homework in Dr. Erskine's office as he waited for his mother. The doctor taught him math and science and a lot of other things. He adored this boy as if he was his own nephew.

Howard was quiet for a moment. And then he came up with an idea.

"Doctor, I know it's risky but I want you to consider this."

* * *

Steve had been moved from Maria Stark Memorial to one of the Stark Industries research centers. Tony and his friends followed along because no one wanted to be away from Steve until he was okay again. Howard let his kids sit room that overlooked the surgical theater, where the whole process of saving Steve would take place.

Dr. Erskine put a dying Steve inside the Vita-ray machine. It was a machine that Howard and his team of scientists had been working on. By injecting them with a special serum and using Vita-rays to enhance the serum ability, the team had been looking for a way to cure humans from deadly diseases

"Steven, this will be extremely painful."

"I can handle it, Doctor." Steve replied with courage.

The boy looked up to the glass window, where he could see his four best friends waiting for him. He gave them a weak smile as if he wanted to tell them that everything would be fine again very soon. Nurses injected Steve with a lot of medicine before infusing him with the super solder serum that Dr. Erskine had invented.

Howard started the Vita-ray machine to enhance to serum. They heard Steve screaming in pain.

"Stop it, Mr. Stark." The doctor said.

"No! I can do it." Steve yelled from inside the machine.

Howard continued until the machine was at 100 percent. The entire room blacked out for a second before the electricity was restored. The machine opened and revealed Steve Rogers. The boy was alive and trying to catch his breath when Howard and Dr. Erskine helped him out of the machine. Steve could stand on his own two feet and was in the perfect condition, as if nothing had happened to him. There were no traces of disease left, thanks to the miracle serum. The serum also enhanced every part of his body. Steve was taller and bigger than he was before.

The four kids ran to their friends and hugged him tightly.

"You're alive!" Clint cried with pure happiness.

"I won't go anywhere." Steve replied with a bright smile on his face, "I still have four brothers to take care of."

Steve turned to Howard and Dr. Erskine, "Thank you for saving my life."

* * *

Steve had to stay in the facility for a week so that the doctors could check every bit of his body and the serum's effect on his body. Miraculously, nothing went wrong and he only got stronger and stronger each day.

Once Dr. Erskine signed him off of the medical ward, Howard took the kids and the doctor out for a celebratory lunch, making a reservation at the finest restaurant and ensuring that his bodyguards surrounded the area so that everyone in his family was safe. But danger followed him.

BAM!

The glass shattered and a bullet went straight through Dr. Erskine's body. The old man fell to the ground. Steve rushed to the doctor's side, holding him in his arms in order to try to save him.

"Doctor, hold on. Hang in there with me." Steve took off his jacket and pressed it on the wound.

"Steve...Remember my words. Be a good man, not a perfect soldier." Dr. Erskine said and pointed at Steve's heart. "Even if I can make only one super soldier, I'm glad that it is you."

And that was the last word of the great doctor before he died.

After, the five boys were sent back to Stark Tower for the rest of the day, while Howard stayed behind to take care of what had happened in the restaurant. Steve stood in the bathroom, starring at mirror to his reflection, which was covered in blood.

"Are you alright, Steve?" Bruce appeared to check on his friend.

"I'm okay, Bruce." Steve lied before turning on the faucet and cleaning his hands.

"Tony's dad is here. He's asking for you."

"I will be there in five minutes."

Steve cleaned himself up and changed his clothes, before coming out. Howard was waiting for him with the rest of the gang.

"Do you find who did this?" Steve asked.

"Yes, the shooter was one from a terrorist group called HYDRA." Howard replied, "SHIELD caught him and is interrogating him right now. But that's not what I want to talk to you about. From now on, for your own safety, I want you to move in with the rest of your friends."

"Why?"  
"I afraid that they are after the serum we injected for you with. Since Dr. Erskine is dead, the key to the serum is in your blood."

"I will move in, sir." Steve replied, "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry, kid. I love you like my own son and we are family. We take care of each other."

Steve realized that even though his mother and father were gone, he still had family who loved and cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by heyfrenchfreudiana Thank you so much!
> 
> Please kindly leave a review


	4. How He Never Loved Again

**4: How He Never Love** **d** **Again**

 

**_Present Day_ **

 

It was lunch time on the first day when the five friends met up at the cafeteria. Most students were sitting around in groups. There were only three tables left in the middle of the room that nobody would dare to sit.

Steve arrived first and sat at one of those tables. He put all of his belongings on the chair to his left, pulled out his sketchbook, and began to quickly draw something on the paper. He took a small amount of time and the sketch took shape. Thor and Clint met up with him and sat down. Thor brought along a cute and very smart girl named Jane Foster with him. Clint also brought along a new girl.

Steve got used to seeing his friends bringing girls to the table. He also knew that the only reason they often agreed to join them for lunch was the popularity and fame that would come with them being with one of the five hottest guys in the school. The only three girls he could clearly see that they weren’t interested in fame were Jane, Betty, and Pepper.

Tony and his new girlfriend, a blonde he had met the summer before the start of high school, joined them shortly after. Steve didn’t care to remember her name because Tony usually got bored soon and dumped girls within a week. Bruce brought his girlfriend Betty Ross with him, (they had been dating for six months).

Steve was the only one who knew everything about each of his friends. They came to him to talk and ask for advice about everything. Tony was had been in love with one girl since the third grade but he was afraid she might not feel the same and that he would lose her forever. So, he chose the playboy life. He also thought that he had no chance with her since he was lacking “boyfriend material”. Thor wanted to take things a step further with Jane, but he was afraid she might not want to rush. Clint wanted to find someone who really captured him, but he couldn’t find anyone so he tagged along with Tony in the path of playboy. Bruce was concerned about the fact that he might accidentally hurt Betty because of the other guy, a secret hidden within him that he had not told anyone outside of the group.

He was a big brother for them, and intended on being there for each of them every time they were in trouble.

“Friends, let’s find some food so we can feast together!” Thor boomed, “I’m craving poptarts again!”

“You just ate some this morning, dude.”

“Stark, there is no such thing as too much for a delicious dish like that.” Thor’s response made everyone laugh.

They took off to buy their lunch. When they came back to begin the normal ritual of eating and talking loudly, arguing about everything. Steve just sat there and smiled at the sight in front of him.

He was very happy because his friends were happy but it made him looked at the empty chair on his left. The chair that no one dared enough to sit at.

The old memories were still fresh as if it had just happened yesterday. It still haunted him.

The memories of Peggy Carter.

 

* * *

 

 

**_3 Years Ago. 7th grade._ **

 

Steve Rogers walked through the hallway with a bad feeling in his gut and the world spinning at his feet. He felt dizzy and his heart beat too fast, after only walking from the bike parking spot to the locker. Steve leaned again the locker, trying to catch his breath, but when he opened his eyes again, the dizziness was even worse and all he saw was a blur. 

He thought that his health was getting weak again. While he thought that the disease was all gone, he worried that it was coming back despite all the work he had done in hopes of preventing a relapse. 

Even though he was worried, Steve had an art class to attend and he couldn’t skip class on the first day.

He wondered if he should tell Thor or Tony about his symptoms, but he also couldn’t because he didn’t want them to worry about him.

Steve pulled everything out of his locker and went straight to his class. When he sat down at his desk and felt a little better. A short while later, a brown-haired girl took her place next to him. She took Steve’s breath away.

She was a very beautiful girl, especially her bright red lips and the way her sparkling brown eyes shone with determination. Her long curly brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun. The girl flashed him a gentle smile.

“Hi, I’m Steve…Steve Rogers.” He heard himself introducing himself to her and reaching his hand out.

The girl’s smile broadened and she shook hands with him. In a split second, Steve felt electricity run through his body from her touch. It traveled up his spine and he felt a million butterflies in his stomach.

And he knew right then. There was something special about this girl.

“I’m Margaret Carter. You can call me Peggy. Nice to meet you too.” She introduced herself with smooth British accent that made him knew that she wasn’t from around there.

“You….just move here, huh?”

“Yes, I just move from England.”

Wow! That was all Steve could say in his mind. When he looked right into her eyes, he saw the same feeling as his reflecting in her eyes.

She had felt the same spark started from their first touch.

 

* * *

 

 

One month passed very fast and the two of them became very close. She was the closest female friend Steve had ever had except for Pepper Potts. His friends could read Steve like a book and knew that Steve had feelings for this girl, deeper than Steve had ever felt for any girl before. Steve didn’t want to admit it.

Peggy always helped him with his school. Math was his weakness and Arts was hers. So he exchanged his tips in Arts and helped her with the minor flaws in her work. Not long after that, Steve invited her to their lunch table openly and that just cemented their close relationship in everyone’s eyes.

Steve’s symptoms occasionally showed, but no one except Peggy noticed them. She tried to talk about this to his friends, but everyone insisted there was nothing to worry about. So Peggy decided to keep a close watch on Steve the whole time.

So far, nothing was wrong with Steve except that he seemed a little out of breath when he moved too fast or that he got a little dizzy from time to time. Overall, there was nothing big that needed medical attention right away.

The two became extremely close and were inches away from getting together when Steve disappeared for almost two weeks. She asked Tony Stark about this and he gave her the same response as always.

“Tell me right away when you find him, okay?” She insisted and Tony nodded when he saw the sincere worry in her eyes. Finally Steve had found the girl that liked him for who he really was.

Peggy waited for a message from Tony and that night she got a short text from the rich boy. “Steve is sick. He was recovering and will be back soon.”

And just like Tony said, Steve came back within two weeks. But he had changed in a very noticeable way. Steve had always been tall but now he was even taller, (by more than 3 inches within the four weeks that she didn’t see him). And he seemed to be extremely healthy, more muscular and buff without any sign of sickness on his face.

“Hey, Peggy,” Steve greeted her when he saw her at her locker and hugged her tight.

“Steve!! Where have you been?” She shot all of her questions at him.

“I was sick, but I’m okay now.”

“That doesn’t explain how you got all of these muscles, Rogers,” she folded her arms and looked at him. “And don’t you dare lie.”

Steve was quiet, trying to find an answer that didn’t expose his secret about his power because it will be dangerous for her.

“Umm—I had lots of chronic diseases. Howard had to make a serum that would enhance my muscles and organs in order to increase my immune system to help my body fight off the diseases.”

 Peggy narrowed her eyes to gauge the credibility of his answer, but then she sighed and hugged Steve tightly.

“I’m really worried about you,” She mumbled at his chest.

“I almost never see you again,” He replied.

“Don’t you dare go away again, Rogers.”

 Steve smiled and kissed the top of her head before he placed his finger under her chin and gently guided it up so he could look at her brown eyes.

“Peggy Carter, I won’t leave you again. This near death experience made me realize…see everything clearer…and what is important for me has been right in front of me all along. Peggy Carter, you are very important to me.”

Peggy averted her eyes, but he leaned closer and used those baby blue eyes, looking at her.

 “Peggy, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” She replied with a big smile before pulled his neck down for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve and Peggy turned into the most adorable couple in the school. Steve worshipped her the way every woman deserved from her man. Everyone was elated when they heard the news and blessed the couple.

Steve in his new form had made every girl lust after him, but only Peggy Carter that got his full attention. With his new stronger body, Steve finally got his chance to play sports without worrying about his asthma attack. Clint and Thor eagerly signed him onto the football team. 

He discovered later that his arms had a strength for the throwing and with his great line of sight, he made a wonderful quarterback. Steve soon became the rising star of the football team, but Peggy still saw him for who he really was.

Because his fame wasn’t important to her. For her, the guy that she loved, Steve, was underneath all the outside fame.

 

* * *

 

**_Almost a year ago_ **

 

They had been dating for almost a year and a half and time flew fast when all they had was happiness. Steve had never ever been happier, but it wasn’t for long.

His happiness was ripped off of him by the name of the man called Sebastian Shaw.

The loud boom came from the main building of the school in the middle of the day. Steve knew right away that it was something wrong. Wind rumbled outside the window and the sky turned grey. He quickly put all of his belongings in his backpack and turned to his girlfriend. 

“Come on, Peg. We gotta go.” Steve said.

Everyone else in the room started moving too. Steve dragged Peggy out of the class to find everyone panicking.

“CLINT!! THOR!!!” Steve shouted when he saw his friend ran out of the room nearby, “Where did the boom come from?”

“The main building.”

“Bruce and Tony have a lab in that building.”

Thor pushed everyone to the nearest exit. Steve saw smoke and flames.

“Thor, Clint, go get Bruce and Tony.” Steve said, “I will take Peggy to safety and meet you there.”

“Take care of yourself too, Steven.”

 

The two boys ran in the opposite direction while Steve took Peggy to the other side of the school, far away from the attack.

 

“Peggy, stay here. You will be safe here.” He quickly said, “I will go find my friends.”

“No, I will go with you. I won’t let you go alone.”

“No, you have to stay here. You have to be safe…”

“Don’t tell me to stay here, Steve Rogers!!” She yelled at his face, “They are my friends too.”

“Then follow me. But please be careful.” He hugged her before both of them ran off to find their friends.

Steve and Peggy ran through the collapsing building and debris. One of the mutant groups was fighting the intruders at the front yard. The two of them snuck inside the main building and avoiding the attacker until they reached the labs. Steve saw Thor trying to pull Tony out of the large debris which was on top of half of his body. Bruce was sitting in the corner, hugging his knees and trying to calm himself down. His entire body was shaking with fear, which was flashing in his eyes.

 

“Join me, children, and your life will be spared.” A voice announced over the school intercom. “My name is Sebastian Shaw and I will lead extraordinary people in rebuilding this world!”

 “Peggy, go help Thor.” Steve said.

 Peggy nodded and ran off. Steve saw that Clint had been trying to fight someone with his bow and arrow in the hallway before he was punched hard enough to send him flying across the hall.

 

“CLINT!!” Steve called out to his friend and ran to the archer.

“Stall him.” The other boy whispered before he passed out.

 

Steve got up and stepped in front of the intruder.

 

“Don’t fight me, boy, or else your fate will be like that of your friend.”

“You hurt my family.” Steve growled through his gritted teeth. His anger was bubbling underneath his skin so that he could barely hold it.

“Very brave, boy, but yet so naive. Join me and I will spare your life,” his attacker said. Steve realized that it was Shaw, the man who had spoken over the loudspeaker earlier.

“Never!!!”

 

Steve charged in to attack Shaw, but he used his power to release a massive energy ball at Steve. The boy flew across the room, but the serum in his body helped him heal fast so that he was ready to get back in the fight again.

In the lab, Thor was able to pull a barely-breathing Tony out of the debris and discovered that his right arm and leg were broken. Peggy was able to calm Bruce down too. Thor and Peggy helped pull Clint back inside and stopped the bleeding while Steve tried to fend off Shaw by himself. Steve didn’t care that he might or might not die, because at least he would be able to save his family.

But then Steve couldn’t hold Shaw for long because he couldn’t risk using all of his strength. He also couldn’t risk anyone learning about the ability that his family possessed. Another energy ball threw Steve against the locker and he fell to the floor. Shaw walked to the boy and he coldly broke each of Steve’s arms and legs. Steve screamed in pain and Shaw pressed his foot on the boy’s chest.

 

“I admired your bravery, kid, but you are no match for me,” Shaw pressed his foot a little harder and joyfully watched as Steve withered in pain. “Or you have a superpower but you don’t use it. If that so, it’s a shame.” Shaw sighed before charging another energy ball in his hand, “I will let you die with the power you didn’t dare to use.”

 

Steve closed his eyes and waited for his death. At least he could protect the people he loved.

But then he heard someone being tackled to the ground. He snapped his eyes open to see that it was Peggy who had stopped Shaw from killing him.

 

“Leave him alone!”

 

An energy ball pierced through her body at the end of the sentence.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

 

Steve was trying to move, but nothing happened. Shaw maniacally laughed at his work.

 

“Peggy…nooo…nooo” Steve mourned as he saw her fall to the ground, laying still and lifeless in front of him. He gathered what was left of his strength and crawled to her, holding her hand. 

“No, Peggy…don’t leave me. Hang on.” He begged with tears filled his blue eyes.

“I’m sorry, Steve.”

He pulled her closer with the left arm that wasn’t broken, “Don’t do this. Don’t leave me. I love you. Please hang on.”

“Steve, please always remember this. I love you…and I will always be with you.”

 That was her last word before she died in Steve Rogers’ arms.

 

“SEBASTAIN SHAW, YOU HAVE BEEN SURROUNDED AND THERE IS NOWHERE TO RUN” The helicopter circling above them announced.

“Azazel, just in time!”

 

Azazel appeared next to Shaw and teleported the villain away from the scene. Steve held on to lifeless Peggy Carter and began to cry. Thor carried the unconscious Tony while Bruce helped support Clint out of the lab.

“TONY!!!” Howard’s voice came from nearby.

There was no reply from the kids as they were all mourning for their friend. Howard arrived with a medical team.

“Steve….let her go.” Howard grabbed Steve’s shoulder. “Let her go.”

Steve did so and let the medical team took her body. Clint and Tony too were carried off.

“You should go too. You are badly injured.”

Steve didn’t reply because he couldn’t feel anything. His heart was numb.

 

* * *

 

**_Present Day_ **

 

The aftermath of the incident left the group broken, especially Steve. He wasn’t the same person anymore. Even he though he tried to act strong and normal, his close friends knew that he rarely smiled or was actually being his happy self.

A memorial was built in the school to remind everyone of how many innocents had lost that day. Steve planted a tree in memorial of Peggy Carter. Wanda Maximoff, a freshman with mind powers and magic who had been loosely hanging out with the First Class, used her magic to fasten the growing process and it shortly became a huge tree. Tony made a small marble sign with her name on it.

Everyone knew it would take more time than a normal person for Steve to stop grieving Peggy. HIs friends tried to introduce him to many girls but Steve politely declined every one of them. Steve understood their good intentions and wanted to move on with his life but he also realized that no one would take her place in his heart. It would take someone that who could take his breath away and make him feel like he was under some kind of spell. He needed to feel something stronger than what he felt with Peggy, which seemed impossible.

It would have taken a really special girl to do so.

Steve looked around the table and saw that everyone was clearly happy. It made him think to himself,  _Damn it, I really miss her_ , even though he believed that she was there with him and watched him all the time.

He missed those touches. The spark that could start a fire inside of him. No one could do that.

_He missed those spark_ _s_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by heyfrenchfreudiana Thank you so much!
> 
> Please kindly leave a review

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by heyfrenchfreudiana Thank you so much!
> 
> Please kindly leave a review


End file.
